


The Host

by KittyontheEdge04



Series: The Coexistenceverse Series One [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyontheEdge04/pseuds/KittyontheEdge04
Summary: An alien on Earth plans to conquer the universe and uses the Doctor's companions Adric and Nyssa to accomplish the deed, but the Doctor is not alone, Black Widow and an unlikely ally has come to help him save the universe, the world as well as his companions.





	1. Searching for Aefriol's Prison/A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the beginning of the Black Widow trilogy, or saga, depending on how good I do with these set of stories. Also, I will upload “Avengers Annihilation”, the AU take/Coexistenceverse rewrite of Avengers Endgame so that you can understand what is going on with the characters. With that out of the way, let's begin.

Disclaimer: _Doctor Who _and all related characters and properties belong to the BBC. _The Avengers_, Black Widow and all other related characters and properties belong to Stan Lee, Marvel and Walt Disney Motion Pictures Studios.

A hooded figure with a robe that was black in color was walking down the caverns outside the city of Blakewood, Missouri as the figure was looking for something in particular that was located inside the caverns. She was determined to find it and didn't care if it was trespassing or not, she had to find it.

The item that she was looking for was a crystal. This very crystal had the essence of her master Aefriol who had been imprisoned in ever since he had been banished from her home world of Mylithos, a planet a couple of galaxies away from the Planet Earth. Being a part of the Cult of Aethriol, the woman was exiled from Mylithos as well. From there, after finding the crystal, she would release Aefriol into this world after she found him a suitable host. Then Aefriol would take over this planet and eventually this entire universe.

“It has to be around here somewhere.” the woman stated, “I am sure the council of Mylithos hid my master's prison somewhere deep inside.”

She continued walking further into the caverns until she eventually stumbled across a crystal that was lying on the ground. The crystal was black in color, cloudy nonetheless. The woman smiled in satisfaction. She slowly picked it up.

“At last!” the woman exclaimed, “the essence of Aethriol! I finally found it!”

The woman took off her hood revealing her dark red hair, shiny blue eyes with intelligence in them, middle aged face and pointed ears, “He was exiled from Mylithos and so am I. I shall free Aethriol once I find a suitable host for my master, and once I do, this entire world, and eventually this universe will be under his mercy!”

“Lila, are you ready?”

Lila Barton looked up as she appeared to be annoyed, “Yes, Mom.”

“Well, hurry up. The Fall festival is going to start really soon.”

“Alright.” Lila replied before speaking to herself, “Not that I agreed to going to this Fall festival, but whatever.”

Along with her mother and her brothers, they moved to a bigger city in Missouri not too long after the death of their father Clint Barton, who was known as Hawkeye. Along with that, the kids moved to a new school as well. Lila did enjoy the new school as everyone was nice, but things weren't quite the same since her father died and she felt so withdrawn socially. The rest of her family was coping as well, but in different ways.

Her mother Laura Barton still had pictures of her husband as did Lila herself. Laura insisted that her children did not follow that same dangerous path her husband did as she did not want to lose any of her children in a similar way that she lost her husband, and apparently their grandmother Edith felt the same way as she had lost her son as well. On the other hand, Laura was deeply grateful that her family friend Natasha Romanoff, known as Black Widow, was keeping her word to check on her every so often as she did for the past month. Her older brother Cooper Barton was enjoying the social life in his new school as much as he possibly could at school, from attending parties and dances that his mother would allow him to attend to. As for her younger brother Nathaniel Barton, he remained attached to his mother, fearing that he would lose her too despite the fact that Laura assured him that she would be with him in this world as long as God would let her.

Lila met up with her mother and brothers and they headed to Kenwood High School where the Fall Festival was located. Not every student was in a costume, but some students were.

“See?” Lila told her family, “I told you not everyone would be in a costume.”

“I know.” Laura replied, “but you know your brother, he wants to do everything with his friends.”

Lila looked to see Cooper dressed as Captain America while Nathaniel was dressed as Woody from the Toy Story movies as the family was entering in the school to sign up for the Fall Festival.

“It is a big school!” Laura told her daughter, “So do not wander off too far, okay? Also, Natasha will be here soon!”

The Barton family was unaware that not only was the exiled alien outside the school but that there would be an extraordinary adventure that would be coming their way really soon, closer than what they would think.


	2. Chit Chatting at the TARDIS

“What?! You never told us where you got a new sonic screwdriver!” Tegan exclaimed to the Doctor, “and mind if I ask, why didn't you use it against the Mara when I was possessed and we were on Manussa?”

Adric slightly shuddered at the memory of seeing the Mara's true form along with Nyssa seeing it for the first time, but he decided to brush it off, mainly to help Tegan be calm.

“That......I forgot it and it was an honest mistake, and it won't happen again from here on out.” the Doctor replied as he picked up the sonic screwdriver, “I got it while Nyssa, Adric and I were at the library. A lady who called herself River gave it to me. She said I would need it in the future. It proved to be quiet useful when she used it.”

Adric looked over to see Tegan was feeling down, still traumatized from being possessed by the Mara.

“You would not be the first person who was not themselves while traveling with the Doctor.” Adric told Tegan, “There is a time when I was a stow a way during the first travels with the Doctor, we were still on E Space. I was nearly tempted by vampire rulers, brainwashed by one of them, about power, immortality. Romana woke me from the hypnosis power I was placed under and the Doctor saved us both.”

“See, Tegan?” Nyssa chimed in, “You are not alone. It happens to the best of us.”

“I suppose you are right.” Tegan sighed, amazed that Adric was trying to cheer her up.

“Where are we off to now?” Nyssa asked the Doctor.

“After all we have been through with the Mara,” the Doctor stated, “I say we need a much needed relaxation. It is going to be something unusual, that is for sure.”

The Doctor then proceeded to look at the console to see where their destination would be located at.

“Hard to believe that you of all people......actually never mind.” Nyssa began to speak.

“Never mind what?” Adric asked.

“Before our ordeal with the Mara and after we got Tegan back in the TARDIS,” Nyssa answered, “all three of us were victims of a vampire cult and the Doctor had to save us. So that would make twice that you had to deal with vampires.”

“Oh yeah that is right of course.”

“Please!” Tegan exclaimed, “Do not remind me!”

“Sorry.” Nyssa and Adric replied at the same time.

“This is odd.” the Doctor stated.

“What is odd, Doctor?” Adric asked.

“We arrived at the city of Blakewood, Missouri in the year 2023.” the Doctor announced.

“In the far future!” Tegan exclaimed, “Not like it would be the first time we have come across the far future.”

“With that snap Thanos did back in 2018,” the Doctor explained, “it created a gap between all our realities and.......there is no telling who we will find in this time, but I do know that there is a fall festival at a local school. It sounds like a lot of fun!”

“Why don't we check it out.” Adric suggested.

“I second that.” Tegan chided, “Something fun to do on Earth for a change.”

“I guess it is unanimous.” Nyssa nodded, “A little fun to keep our minds off of the recent events that have happened to us.”

The Doctor, Nyssa, Adric and Tegan all left the TARDIS, as they were unaware that they were about to embrace on a major adventure.


	3. Meeting Black Widow and the Barton Family

Natasha Romanov, known as Black Widow, was outside Kenwood High School and she was startled seeing a familiar blue box emerging on the school grounds.

“The Doctor is here?” Natasha looked startled at the TARDIS's arrival. Little did she know it would not be the Doctor that she was familiar with.

The TARDIS door opened and she saw a man with blonde hair wearing a cricket uniform, a woman with a clean cut crop and a white top, a young boy in yellow wearing a light blue badge and a girl with curly/wavy brown hair wearing a blue/yellow/white striped dress step out of the box as the blonde man closed the door behind him. Natasha was alarmed by this as she only recognized two of them.

“That is weird.” Natasha stated quietly, “Tegan and Nyssa are with the Doctor, or who looks like the Doctor. Which is him anyway? The boy or the blonde guy wearing a celery?”

She walked over to the TARDIS crew and approached them.

“Nyssa? Tegan? Is that you?” Natasha greeted the group, “And I assume one of you guys must be known as the Doctor.”

“That would be me.” the Doctor answered.

“How do you know us?” Nyssa asked.

“Wait a minute.” Natasha quipped, “What do you.......hold on. I am going to ask you a few questions.”

“Ask away.” the Doctor told her.

“Do you guys know a Mad Titan by the name of Thanos?” Natasha asked.

“He was mentioned before.” Adric answered, “We never really met him face to face.”

“Okay. What about the Master? When was your last encounter with him?”

“Castrovalva.” the Doctor answered, “Before that he took the form of Nyssa's father Tremas and we saved Adric from the Master's clutches after I regenerated to this current form and he is pretty much dead, so we may think.”

“What do you mean?” Nyssa asked.

“This is not the first time that the Master has cheated death.” the Doctor answered, “However as Castrovalva was collapsing, I am pretty sure he did not make it out.”

“Typical of the Master.” Natasha chided, “an evil version of Houdini.”

Nyssa and Tegan looked at each other before looking back at Natasha.

“What were your most recent events?” Natasha then proceeded to ask.

“Well,” the Doctor began, “we had to deal with the Mara again and we saved Tegan from its hold.”

“The Mara was terrifying to look at.” Adric admitted as he shuddered at the memory of seeing the Mara's true form. Nyssa nodded in agreement.

“We also met my future incarnation and his wife Rose Tyler and companion Donna Noble at a futuristic library,” the Doctor continued, “there Donna brought in her lover Lee McAvoy as a new companion and a woman named River Song gave me a brand spanking new sonic screwdriver before sacrificing herself to save everyone in the library.”

The Doctor proceeded to show Natasha the sonic screwdriver and she seemed to be amazed by it.

“Lovely. So you met Rose Tyler then.” Natasha replied, “What happened to your old one by the way?”

“It was destroyed by a Terileptil leader in one of my earlier missions.” the Doctor answered, “as for my previous two adventures, I was in Sunnydale, California dealing with an entity that attacked a school dance and before that, the Cybermen and that was when the Balance came and they saved Adric from being killed in an explosion.”

Natasha then snapped her fingers, “That is it! That is why I could not recognize the boy. Uh oh.”

“What?” Tegan asked.

“I take it you guys are from another universe.” Natasha stated, “Because I do not recognize Adric here in this universe. I do not know why but.......”

“How do you not recognize me?!” Adric exclaimed, seemingly upset.

“I am sure there is a reason.” the Doctor calmly assured his young companion, “This Natasha Romanov is from another universe, the same universe that my future self came from. The one where you didn't survive that freighter explosion.”

“Oh gee,” Adric looked down in frustration, “That is a comforting fact. I do not exist anymore in this universe.”

“We should be getting in the school.” Natasha suggested, “My friend is waiting for me.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” the Doctor replied before looking at Adric, “Maybe we will be able to keep our minds off of this traumatic revelation.”

“Hopefully.” Adric nodded.

Natasha walked into Kenward High School along with the Doctor, Nyssa, Adric and Tegan. They signed in as participants of the school's Fall Festival. The five met up with Laura, Lila, Cooper and Nathaniel.

“Ah,” Natasha looked over at Laura's children, “Cooper, looking good as Cap. Nathaniel, I like your Sheriff Woody costume.”

“Thanks Aunt Natasha.” Nathaniel replied.

“Thanks Aunt Natasha.” Cooper replied, “Lila did not wear a costume.”

“She looks good anyway.” Natasha replied, “You look very pretty, Lila. As do you as well, Laura.”

“Thank you.” Laura smiled and nodded.

“Thanks, Auntie Nat.” Lila smiled, “Who are your new friends there?”

“Nice to meet you lot.” the Doctor was the first to introduce himself, “I am the Doctor.”

“My name is Nyssa.”

“I am Adric.”

“And I am Tegan Jovanka.”

“So Doctor who?” Cooper asked.

“He is just called the Doctor, Cooper.” Natasha answered, “Trust me on this.”

“You met him before?” Laura asked.

“The Doctor. Yes.” Natasha answered, “I thought I met Tegan and Nyssa before, but I guess I mistaken them for someone else with the same names.”

“So I see.” Laura nodded. Natasha didn't really want to get into full details about her times with the Doctor as she had met three incarnations as of now.

“Who are these lovely people?” the Doctor asked.

“These people are Clint Barton's family,” Natasha answered, “his wife.....now widower, Laura Barton. As well as his children, his two boys Cooper and Nathaniel Barton. Nathaniel is the youngest and finally, here is Lila, Clint Barton's daughter.”

“Nice to meet you.” the Doctor replied. Adric, Nyssa and Tegan all nodded in agreement.

The woman from the caverns was watching over the group as she appeared to be pleased with their presence in the gymnasium. She knew that one of them was set to be the new host for her master Aefriol.


	4. Aefriol's New Host

The Doctor and his companions were enjoying spending time with Natasha and the Barton Family. They enjoyed playing games and enjoying activities in the festival. Even Nathaniel won first prize at his age group's costume contest while Cooper won second prize at his age group's costume contest.

“If I was aware that this place had a costume contest,” Tegan confessed, “I would have went to get me a costume.”

“It was a short notice, Tegan.” the Doctor told his Australian companion, “That we are here that is.”

“I get that much.” Tegan huffed in response.

Adric finished his slice of pizza that Lila had gotten for him.

“So, how did you like it?” Lila asked.

“I think it was pretty good.” Adric answered, “I never knew what pizza was before coming here and I really like it.”

“Welcome to the club!” Cooper exclaimed.

“We should go into groups to go to different activities.” Lila suggested.

“I do not wanna leave Mommy.” Nathaniel insisted.

“I will stay with Nate and do activities with him.” Laura told the others.

“Can we go on the hay ride, Mom?” Cooper asked.

“Only if someone goes with you.” Laura answered.

“I will go with you.” Natasha chimed in before looking at Laura, “You know, just to be sure he is safe.”

“How about Nyssa and Tegan go with you as well, Cooper?” the Doctor suggested.

“Great.” Tegan groaned to Nyssa, “Just what I need. Dealing with hay on my skin.”

“It does not sound like a bad idea though.” Nyssa replied.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Laura smiled, “What about the rest of you?”

“I will be at the cafeteria getting something to drink.” Lila announced.

“Alright.” Laura nodded, “Stay there until the rest of us get back. The Doctor, Nathaniel and I will be back at the Kiddie Golf.”

“What about you, Adric?” the Doctor asked his young companion. Adric looked over to see a door glowing an eery shade of purple next to where the curtains were located.

“Adric?” the Doctor called.

“Shouldn't somebody go in that room with you?” Nyssa asked.

“I can take care of myself!” Adric insisted before going inside the glowing door, “I will meet with Lila at the cafeteria when I am done.”

“If you say so.” the Doctor sighed before everyone went to their destinations.

Adric looked to see a room that looked like a normal office for a Physical Education teacher. It had a desk, desktop computer, a few equipment and a couple of chairs. Next to the computer was another table. That attracted the Alzarian's attention as he was unaware that the crystal that was containing Aefriol's essence was under the desk.

“What is a second table doing here?” Adric asked aloud.

“Pardon me, sir.” a voice called from behind. Adric was startled as he turned to see the woman behind him, “Sorry to have scared you, but I was wondering something.”

“Um, sure.” Adric quickly replied, “But first, what is your name?”

“Prumiva, my dear boy.” the woman answered, “I am needing your help here carrying this desk to the corner of the room, if you please.”

“Sure. I will be glad to help you.”

Adric was unaware that he was being ensared by Prumiva into becoming the new host for her master Aefriol as he walked in front of the desk. Prumiva was at the opposite end of that table, appearing as she was going to lift the table with him.

Adric touched the end of the table and then the black essence of Aefriol went inside the young boy, entering through his mouth, nose and ears. He stumbled onto the wall close to him, groaning in pain.

“What.....what is this?” Adric asked in pain.

“Why, my dear boy,” Prumiva smiled an evil smile, “you are about to become the new host to my master Aefriol.”

“What?!” Adric exclaimed in disbelief, “No! No, please!”

He then saw visions that were quite unpleasant. First he saw visions of many planets, including the planet Earth being conquered by the dark power. Then he saw a vision that were of him, but not really him. Evil and ruling over the many planets in the galaxy, then eventually the whole universe.

“No! Please!” Adric groaned in agony, “I do not want to be like that! Not me! Please, not me!”

“There is no use in fighting dearie.” Prumiva cooed at the boy, “You would lose your mind, your sanity, if you even tried to fight Aefriol and his control over you.”

Not too long after that, Adric eventually gave in and Aefriol completely taken over his body as he slowly rose up in his new body, his new vessel, his eyes glowing a vicious red in contrast to Adric's brown eyes.

“I am here,” Aefriol declared, “at last! I shall begin my conquest over this universe. Well done, Prumiva.”

“Thank you, master.” Prumiva knelt before her master, “I have done my best.”

“Now we shall begin.” Aefriol cackled as Prumiva joined him.


	5. Something Does Not Add Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight warning, that there is some content towards the end of this chapter that is kinda disturbing, depends on your definition though. Brace yourselves.

“So,” Aefriol asked Prumiva, “Were you able to get the artifacts?”

“I.....I have been stranded on this planet for a long time since the exile master,” Prumiva answered with a slight stutter, “I.....I have not been able to.”

“That does not matter.” Aefriol replied, “I shall do it myself. I am sure that I will find a transport somewhere that will take me to where the Mystic Blade is......”

“Adric!”

The two evil beings looked at each other before looking on in dismay.

Aefriol snarled at the voice, “That voice. I recognize that essence. It is the Doctor!”

“That time lord is the reason that we are in this exile along with the rest of our cult that was killed.” Prumiva stated, “Including my love Daerian. What will we do about him?”

“Adric!”

“We will take care of the Doctor,” Aefriol instructed, “in the meantime you wait for me. I will send you a telepathic message to let you know where. I will also obtain a beautiful female to be my queen as I rule this universe while I find a transport back to Mylithos where the Mystic blade is located.”

“What about your conquest starting on Earth?”

“Adric!”

“A new change of plan. My conquest will start on Mylithos just as it was supposed to a long time ago. Now go! Before the Doctor finds you!”

“Yes of course, master.”

With that, Prumiva vanished from sight.

“Adric!”

Aefriol changed his voice to Adric's voice and formed his sinister red eyes to Adric's innocent brown eyes, “I am over here, Doctor!”

The Doctor spotted “Adric” close by as Nyssa, Tegan and Natasha were with him and Laura, Nathaniel, Lila and Cooper were not too far behind them.

“Where were you?” the Doctor asked the being he believed was still his young companion as he was unaware what happened to him, “You said that you would meet Lila at the cafeteria after you got done visiting that room next to the curtains.”

“I lost track of the time.” Aefriol lied, “I do apologize.”

“It is not a big deal.” Lila insisted, “Besides, I can name numerous times that Cooper and I lost track of time ourselves.”

“Yeah.” Natasha added, “All that matters is that Adric is safe and nothing has happened to him, right Doc?”

“You are right you know,” the Doctor replied, “and kindly refrain from calling me Doc!”

“You do not like to be called that?” Cooper asked.

“I am the Doctor,” the Doctor bluntly answered, “and none of you here in this area are Bugs Bunny!”

“That sounds fair.” Aefriol replied before noticing Tegan tending to her arms, “What happened to you?”

“My arm got scratched by that hay,” Tegan answered, “I swear, this is the last time that I am ever gonna go on a hay ride and I mean it!”

“Hay can do that to you.” Natasha chided.

“Not to mention,” Nyssa stated, “some of the children were spitting during that hay ride.”

“Which was very disgusting!” Tegan exclaimed in anger and disgust.

“It was Pre K and younger grade schoolers that did all that gross spitting.” Natasha replied.

“You weren't the one getting all the hits from those children!” Tegan exclaimed.

“It is raining a bit now.” Nyssa announced, “so I assume that they are going to call off the hay ride and the rest of the outdoor activities at the festival.”

“I think that we should be heading back home.” Laura suggested, “Doctor, you and your friends are more than welcome to stay with us for tonight. We have plenty of room at our house. You too, Natasha.”

“I am up for it.” Natasha replied, “Thanks Laura.”

The Doctor, Nyssa, Tegan and Aefriol grouped together.

“Well,” the Doctor asked, “What do you guys think?”

“Well......” Nyssa began.

“I think it is a great idea, Doctor.” Aefriol answered, “it will give us some time to rest. It is a great idea.”

“That is what I was about to say.” Tegan scoffed in annoyance.

“Well,” Nyssa stated, “Adric is not wrong. We do need to take some time off considering our encounter with the Mara recently.”

Aefriol eyed Nyssa, admiring not only her beauty but her intelligence that he could sense as well. She would make the perfect queen for his universal domination. Next, he would have to isolate her from the Doctor as well as the others to snare her into his trap.

“We will be glad to spend the night with you, Mrs. Barton.” the Doctor told Laura.

“That is great.” Laura replied, “We should be heading home then. My van has enough room for all of you.”

“That is great to hear.” Tegan replied, “In fact, the best news I heard all evening.”

Adric gasped as his eyes snapped open as he found himself in a dark room. He had no idea where he was as the evil being Aefriol has taken over his body. He slowly rose up and looked around his surroundings, trying to come to terms of what was going on.

“Is anybody there?” Adric asked as his voice echoed in the background, “Hello? Doctor? Doctor, are you there? Nyssa? Tegan? Anyone?”

He heard growling in the background. The black ground slowly turned to a purplish ember color, where faceless beings with long fingers that looked like claws slowly emerged. Adric looked at another section to see the Doctor, Nyssa, Tegan and Natasha along with the Barton Family and it looked as if they were leaving the school.

“Doctor!” Adric called for his friends, “Doctor! I can see you! Doctor? Tegan! Nyssa! Can you guys hear me! Doctor!”

The beings began to come closer to the Alzarian as they were chanting, “Feel our power. Be in us. Feel us. Be in us. Conform to us.”

“No! Help me!” Adric cried out in fear as the faceless beings came closer to him, “Please! Somebody help me! Doctor!”

The young boy was unaware that the Doctor had heard him, albeit in his mind. At first, the Doctor thought it was only his imagination because he saw “Adric” before him but as Adric's voice was shouting in the Time Lord's mind, the Doctor began to suspect that something was not right with Adric and he would be in for a surprise to find out what that would be.


	6. Two Sides of the Soul World

Previously........

_Adric gasped as his eyes snapped open as he found himself in a dark room. He had no idea where he was as the evil being Aethriol has taken over his body. He slowly rose up and looked around his surroundings, trying to come to terms of what was going on._

_"Is anybody there?" Adric asked as his voice echoed in the background, "Hello? Doctor? Doctor, are you there? Nyssa? Tegan? Anyone?"_

_He heard growling in the background. The black ground slowly turned to a purplish ember color, where faceless beings with long fingers that looked like claws slowly emerged. Adric looked at another section to see the Doctor, Nyssa, Tegan and Natasha along with the Barton Family and it looked as if they were leaving the school._

_"Doctor!" Adric called for his friends, "Doctor! I can see you! Doctor? Tegan! Nyssa! Can you guys hear me! Doctor!"_

_The beings began to come closer to the Alzarian as they were chanting, "Feel our power. Be in us. Feel us. Be in us. Conform to us."_

_"No! Help me!" Adric cried out in fear as the faceless beings came closer to him, "Please! Somebody help me! Doctor!"_

_The young boy was unaware that the Doctor had heard him, albeit in his mind. At first, the Doctor thought it was only his imagination because he saw "Adric" before him but as Adric's voice was shouting in the Time Lord's mind, the Doctor began to suspect that something was not right with Adric and he would be in for a surprise to find out what that would be._

The faceless beings were dragging Adric as he was trying to fight them. He looked in shock to see a reddish portal that they were going to take him to.

“Doctor!” Adric shouted again, “Doctor! Help!”

“No!” shouted a female voice. The portal vanished the second the faceless beings were knocked down by a mysterious figure. After all the beings were knocked down, the Alzarian looked to see a female with green skin, shoulder length red hair, wearing black top with a black jacket, jeans and black boots.

“Come with me.” the woman told the young man, “You will be safe from those monsters.”

“Who....who are you?” Adric asked.

“Gamora.”

Gamora led Adric to an orange background area of this mysterious place he had been transported to. From there, one of the Doctor's former companions Katarina was waiting for them.

“Did you find get to him in time?” Katarina asked.

“Yes.” Gamora answered, “Luckily I was there before those wraiths could drag him out of existence.”

“I am relieved.” Katarina smiled with relief.

“Were you sacrificed for the Soul Stone?” Gamora asked Adric.

“What? No.” Adric answered, “Some evil entity is possessing my body and that is how I ended up here.”

“I see.” Gamora answered, “In that case that must mean you are in the realm of the in between. That happens to people sometimes. Those who are transported here that is.”

“Is that how I can see the Doctor and my friends?”

“Yes. You can talk to them with all your best efforts but they cannot hear you.”

“That is why the Doctor, Nyssa and Tegan could not hear me.”

“Exactly.”

“I hope the Doctor can find a way to free that evil being that is possessing me at the moment.”

The two were startled hearing another noise. Adric and Gamora arrived at a tower that was close by. The red head had the young Alzarian to remain quiet as she looks out of the tower to see what the noise was.

Within the moment, they would end up finding out where the noise was coming from as two more familiar figures appeared before. It was Adric's older brother Varsh and Clint Barton, known as Hawkeye.

“Adric!” Varsh exclaimed, “Don't tell me that you was sacrificed to the soul stone as well!”

“Varsh?!” Adric was surprised to see his older brother.

“And you two,” Clint snapped at Gamora and Katarina, “don't you ever run off on us like that again!”

“What is wrong? You missed us?” Gamora retorted.

Clint sighed roughly in annoyance.

“He is not even dead.” Katarina told Varsh, “Which is unusual as normally those that died enter here.”

“She is right. I was not sacrificed for the Soul stone.” Adric explained to Varsh, “I was sent to some strange place where some faceless beings tried to drag me out of existence. That was after my body got possessed by some evil entity.”

“That explains why I am here as well.” Varsh replied, “I was still at the TARDIS and the next thing I knew, I was sent here and that is where I met Clint Barton here and it was not that long ago.”

“How could you be at this Doctor's TARDIS when you are dead?” Gamora asked.

“I was a ghost after I was killed by the Marshmen.” Varsh answered.

“So who are you?” Adric asked Katarina, “and how did you end up here?”

“My name is Katarina.” Katarina introduced herself and proceeded to explain herself, “After I was thrown into space when I sacrificed myself saving the Doctor and Steven, I ended up in the Dead Zone. That is what the dark side of the Soul World is called. I managed to find the orange light which is the light side of the soul world before the Wraiths were able to drag me out of existence. So you know the Doctor too?”

“Yes.” Adric answered, nodding his head, “Varsh did too.”

“Albeit for a short period of time.” Varsh acknowledged his statement, “When Adric first met him that is.”

“What about Steven?” Katarina asked, “Do you know how he is doing?”

“Um, no.” Adric answered, “I do not think so. The Doctor never mentioned him.”

“So we all have met the Doctor at one point in time.” Clint stated.

“It looks like it.” Gamora nodded as she crossed her arms, “When I was with my fellow Guardians of the Galaxy and the Voltron Force.”

“What happened to you two?” Adric asked.

“I was sacrificed for the Soul stone at Vormir by Thanos.” Gamora answered, “and this was when he was wanting to wipe out half of all life in the universe.”

“I met a similar situation.” Clint added, “Except while Madame Web was talking to Natasha, I was able to sacrifice myself for the Soul stone so that Natasha can obtain it to undo the snap that Thanos did that wiped out my family. Do you know if my family is okay? Is Natasha okay?”

“Yeah.” Adric answered, “I saw them before I got possessed by an evil entity.”

Adric, Clint, Katarina and Gamora looked at the screen to see the Doctor, Nyssa, Tegan and Natasha talking with Laura, Lila, Nathaniel, Cooper and the being that was possessing Adric's body: Aethriol.

“Good.” Clint sighed with relief, “Laura and the kids are safe, and Natasha is alright. I knew she would be.”

“Adric,” Varsh asked, “if you are here, then who is that being that is possessing your body?”

“The female creep that sent the entity in my body,” Adric answered, “she called it Aefriol.”

“That is not good.” Gamora replied.

“You know about Aefriol?”

“After he finds a woman to be his queen,” Gamora explained, “he will do what it takes to go back to his home world of Mylithos, maybe use the female to do so, where he was exiled along with Prumiva, the last of his cult, and he will proceed with his universal domination.”

Adric groaned in pain.

“Are you alright?” Varsh asked in concern.

“I....I do not know.” Adric groaned in pain, “I feel terrible things. Evil things. The things that Aefriol feel. Lust, anger and the need to destroy things.”

“That is not good.” Clint quipped.

“You need to snap out of it.” Varsh grabbed his younger brother, “You know that is not you.”

“I know.” Adric managed to stand up and catch his breath, “I know.”

“He needs to rest.” Katarina told the others.

“What about the Doctor?” Adric asked, “We got to stop Aefriol.”

“I am sure that he will find a way to stop Aethriol and save you.” Gamora answered, “You will need to rest and work on resisting Aefriol's dark influence over you.”

Adric looked on and nodded, “Doctor. Please hurry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there is your surprise cameos! For Marvel/MCU, you got both Gamora and Clint Barton, who in the Coexistenceverse were sacrificed for the Soul stone as the latter was instead of Black Widow, and for the surprise Doctor Who cameo, you got Katarina (played by the late Adrienne Hill, who passed away on October 6th 1997, just a few days after I turned 5, may she rest in peace). They will help Adric in the Soul World until the Doctor finds a way to free him from being possessed by Aethriol, which is going to be tough. Also, what exact history do Aethriol and Prumiva have with the Doctor? How will the Doctor be able to save Adric from such a dark possession and how will he save Nyssa? Find out in the chapters to come!! Until then, cheers!!


	7. The Offer for Natasha and the Tainting of Nyssa

Nyssa was sitting by herself in the guest room that she was sharing for the night with Tegan, Aefriol and the Doctor. Come the next day, the group would return to the TARDIS and prepare for their next destination, where ever that would be.

“I need to ask Natasha something.” the Doctor told his companions.

“And what would that be?” Tegan asked.

“I want to offer her a chance to travel with us.” the Doctor answered.

“That sounds exciting.” Nyssa replied, “To have an Avenger travel with us as a companion just like we are. Do you think that she would be able to handle it?”

“She knows the risk of her own job with SHEILD as well as being an Avenger.” the Doctor stated, “so I am sure that she can handle the risks with us.”

“Well,” Tegan replied, “if you say so, why don't you ask her?”

“That is what I am going to do now. If you will excuse me.”

With that, the Doctor left the guest room to talk with Natasha. Aefriol appeared to be unfazed with the conversation as he was interested in getting his queen and heading off to Mylithos to begin his universal conquest. After the Time Lord left, Aefriol looked over at Tegan, “Don't you have somewhere to go?”

“Excuse me?” Tegan scoffed in annoyance.

“What I meant was,” Aefriol was trying his best not to blow his cover at the moment, “Do you have something that you need to do?”

“Actually.” Tegan quickly answered, “ I need to go to the bathroom. I will go to the bathroom.”

With that, the Aussie left the room to do what she needed to do, leaving Aefriol alone with Nyssa.

The Doctor found Natasha in the room that she was sharing with Laura for the night, “Hello there.”

“Hey, Doctor.” Natasha greeted the Time Lord.

“Natasha.” the Doctor walked over to the Avenger, “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Natasha answered, “I will be. It is just sad considering that Clint is no longer here. God I miss him.”

“He would not want you to mourn unnecessarily.” the Doctor assured her.

“You are right you know.” Natasha replied holding her head up, “Besides, our plan worked and we defeated Thanos. That is all that matters.”

“I was wondering something.” the Doctor began his proposition.

“And what would that be?”

“I was thinking of you over the past couple of hours and I was wondering.....how would you like to travel in the TARDIS with me, Nyssa, Adric and Tegan, all throughout time and space?”

“Oh God.”

“Is that a no?”

“That is not it. The last time you gave me that offer, I declined it and I regret that decision to this day. Considering everything that had happened. The Civil War with Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, the arrival of the Spider-Friends, the war against Thanos, you know.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“It does not. I was only rambling.”

“But what do you think?”

“I declined last time you gave me that offer. I cannot do that again.”

“That meaning?”

“Yes. I will travel with you. I would be honored to travel with you as a companion.”

“I will be pleased to have you travel with us.”

Natasha smiled as she was excited for this chance coming for her to travel with the Doctor. This time he was with three companions, instead of just one even though Ace was awesome.

Aefriol looked at Nyssa and swept in and without thinking, kissed her in the lips passionately. The Traken accepted the intoxicating kiss as it was the start of swaying her into being his queen.

“I had no idea that you was a good kisser Adric,” Nyssa stated as she was startled yet intoxicated by the kiss, “but what made you think that you had the right?”

“I just felt that I was lucky, my dear.” Aefriol smiled before revealing his real voice and his eyes turning red again. Nyssa took a step back as she was in surprise at “Adric”'s new look. Not only that, he had a mark that was similar to the Mara's snake mark, except it was not the mark of a snake, instead, it was just red in color and had a rectangular shape.

“Oh my god!” Nyssa gasped, “What......who are you? What did you do to Adric?!”

“There is no need to be alarmed my dear.” Aefriol told her, “Adric is not harmed. There is no need to be afraid. I am Aefriol and because I do not have a body, I have borrowed your friend.”

“How can I be sure?” Nyssa asked. She wanted to believe this being that Adric was alright, but considering on what happened to her father Tremas at the hands of the Master, she could not be certain.

“You can be sure my dear.” Aefriol answered, “I swear by everything that I hold dear, that Adric will be safe. With that being said, you are one lucky lady.”

“And how is that?” Nyssa asked in curiosity as she was feeling the influence that the being gave her.

“You, Nyssa of Traken, have been selected by me to become my queen as I seek to return to my kingdom.” Aefriol announced. He then looked at the young intelligent woman and waited for her answer whether she would accept his offer or not. If she did accept his offer, he would begin his universal domination. If not, things would fall apart and he would have to find another woman to be his queen. Lucky for him, he did not have to wait long for an answer as the Traken was clearly under the deep influence that Aefriol's kiss had given her.

“I will be your queen.” Nyssa answered, “but only if you promise that Adric is safe and that the Doctor and Tegan will not be harmed as well.”

“You have my word, Nyssa of Traken.” Aefriol replied, “Now you may close your eyes as your acceptance as my queen shall begin.”

Nyssa closed her eyes. Aefriol grabbed her left arm with the arm that had the mark as it would be shared to her. The evil being was pleased with how his plan was going. She fed her a little bit of truths – he was determined to go back to his home planet of Mylithos and he was a ruler, but he was not a good ruler. He was in fact in evil ruler of an evil cult planning universal domination, with Nyssa as his queen! The red mark spread from Adric's arm and went onto Nyssa's arm, ensaring Nyssa into becoming his queen.

_I have done it, Prumiva. I have found my queen! Come morning, I will let you meet her and we will work on getting to work on our universal conquest! _

_Excellent, Master Aefriol! I cannot wait for everything to begin! And I cannot wait to meet your lovely lady. _

Nyssa smiled as her eyes were now dark as she smiled an evil smile.


	8. Adric's Warning to Tegan

“So, you are telling me that people who die or have their souls taken out of their bodies,” Adric asked Gamora, “they just give in to those things?”

“They do not really have a choice,” Gamora explained, “Unless they were sacrificed for the Soul stone.”

“Which Gamora and myself were.” Clint added in, “In that case, we are given the option whether or not to give in.”

“In that case, we decide to remain in the Soul World.” Gamora glanced over at the fallen Avenger, “At least, he did because he told me someday he wants to reunite with his family.”

“You were really lucky.” Katarina told Adric, “We do not always reach to people who do not die in the Soul World like we did with you.”

The group were startled upon hearing another noise. Clint motioned them to be quiet. Moments later, another figure arrived at the area and this time it was another fallen companion to the Doctor: Sara Kingdom!

“Good.” Gamora sighed, “You are still here in one piece.”

“Why wouldn't I be?” Sara replied, “I was patrolling around the boarders of the Soul World. Making sure souls that arrived here are safe and not wiped from existence by the Wraiths.”

Sara noticed Adric at the area, “Well Gamora, it looks like you were successful in retrieving another soul in one piece.”

“Yeah.” Gamora replied, “He got himself possessed by an evil being that sent him here.”

“Is that so?”

Gamora nodded.

“Who are you?” Adric asked the new arrival.

“My name is Sara Kingdom.” Sara introduced herself to the Alzarian, “I was a companion to the Doctor before I perished during my encounter with the Daleks. After I was done aging to death, I found myself in the Dead Zone which is what the dark void or the dark place of the Soul World here is called. Before the Wraiths could get a hold of me, I managed to evade them and arrive here at the Soul World. Just who are you, by the way?”

“Adric.”

“Nice to meet you. So, you said the being that possessed you brought you here?”

“Yes.”

“There is a way that you can warn your friends from the living sphere about what has happened to you.”

“There is?”

“She is right.” Gamora nodded in agreement, “But with the person you are trying to contact, they cannot be under evil influence.”

Adric sighed, “I had a feeling there was a catch.”

“I am sure that evil being will not take control of every mind of your friends.” Varsh assured his younger brother, “Go for it.”

Sara got Adric prepared to contact one of the others in the living realm to inform them of what happened to him. Adric tried to contact Nyssa first, but to his surprise, there was no avail.

“That cannot be!” Adric exclaimed.

“What?” Sara asked.

“I cannot get a hold of Nyssa!”

“She must be under the evil's influence.” Gamora replied, “Do not worry, the Doctor will find a way to free her from the control. I promise.”

“Do you have anyone else to contact?” Katarina asked.

“I can try Tegan.” Adric answered, “Hopefully after her ordeal with the Mara, she did not get herself under another evil's influence.”

He then proceeded to contact Tegan.

Tegan walked over to where Laura was in the kitchen.

“Excuse me,” Tegan asked, “Do you know where the bathroom is?”

“The restroom is to your right.” Laura answered. The Aussie nodded and walked into the bathroom.

After doing her business, Tegan washed her hands in the sink when suddenly she saw Adric appearing in the mirror.

“Tegan!” Adric called out.

“Adric!” Tegan exclaimed, “What are you.....”

She tried to turn around.

“No.” Adric told her, “Do not turn around. I must tell you something.”

“Well,” Tegan scoffed, “What are you waiting for? Tell me.”

“I am not in my own body at the moment.” Adric proceeded to explain.

“What do you mean not in your own body at the moment?”

“I am in the soul world at the moment. My body is possessed. Possessed by an evil being named Aefriol.”

“What?” Tegan gasped. She took a step back as she realized why “Adric” was acting the way he was over the past hour or two.

“You must warn the Doctor!” Adric told the Aussie, “The evil being that is inhabiting my body plans to take over the entire universe.”

“Oh my god.”

“I am scared, Tegan. I am feeling the dark emotions Aefriol has fed onto me. It will not go away.”

“It will be alright, Adric. Fight the emotions! The Doctor will figure out a way to save you!”

Before the Alzarian could say anything else, his image faded from the mirror.

“Adric!” Tegan shouted.

Adric looked over at Sara, Katarina, Varsh, Gamora and Clint.

“Did it work?” Sara asked.

“Yes.” Adric answered, “Tegan got my message. She will be able to tell the Doctor what has happened to me.”

“That is good.” Gamora replied, “Now it is only a matter of time before the Doctor finds out.”

Tegan got out of the bathroom, startled by the revelation given to her. Aside from the Doctor, Adric helped her get through when she was completely possessed by the Mara, and now, she was determined to return the favor. Tegan was determined to save Adric from who or what ever is possessing his body. It was only a matter of telling the Doctor, but little did she know that Nyssa would also need to be saved by the being that was called Aefriol possessing Adric as well.


	9. Then the Next Day Comes

Natasha woke up as the TV was playing Sirius XM and the song that was playing was the acoustic version of A ha's “Take On Me” that can be heard on the movie _Deadpool 2_.

“Man.” Natasha groaned, “What a sentimental way to wake up in the morning.”

“Good morning, Auntie Natasha.” Lila cheered as she arrived at the room.

“Hey Lila. You okay?”

“Yeah. No. Not really.”

“You miss your dad?”

Lila sadly nodded.

“I miss him too. Even with all the time that has passed, not a day goes by that I do not think of him. Sometimes I wonder if I could have done things differently back on Vormir. I only wonder.”

“Do not blame yourself. Dad sacrificed himself for all of us. Even if you were to have done it, the sacrifice would still be sad.”

“You have a good point there.”

“Ever since then, Mom and Gram would not allow us to follow in Dad's footsteps in being an Avenger after hearing about Dad's death.”

“It is probably for the best. Your mom and grams just want you and your brothers to be safe.”

“You are probably right there.”

“I am definitely right there.”

Natasha could not help but to wonder that there was something more to Lila's statement than what she was letting on. Whatever the case may be, she surely was not telling him what was wrong. Natasha could tell that Lila was currently unhappy for some reason that she was not addressing.

Tegan looked as Nyssa stood up stretching from her bed. The Aussie couldn't help but to notice that the Trakenite's hair was darker than it was before, but that wasn't what was on her mind.

“Nyssa,” Tegan stated, “There is something that has happened.”

“Oh really?” Nyssa chided, obviously not letting her friend know what was going on.

“It's Adric.” Tegan told her, “He.....he is not himself.”

“What makes you think that Tegan?”

“Well, he told me himself through some sort of projection where ever he was at.” Tegan explained, “Adric is possessed by some evil being. We have to warn the Doctor because there is no telling what the being in Adric's body will do!”

“Tegan,” Nyssa replied, “You are imagining things. Adric is fine. He was just tired of hearing you complain, that is all.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Well, you do complain a lot and Adric was sick of it. I know I am sick of hearing you complain. How do you think we feel about a person whining and complaining about themselves, wanting to go home and complain when they do not get to that location.”

“Well excuse me for living!”

Tegan then stormed off. Nyssa rolled her eyes. Then, Aefriol walked into the room.

“Is everything alright, love?” Nyssa asked.

“I was only checking on what was going on.” Aefriol answered, “I sensed that something seemed suspicious here.”

“About that. Tegan kept going on about you Adric being possessed and that we should warn the Doctor about it.”

“You do not think that she knows?”

“She mentioned something about Adric projecting himself.”

“Impossible.” Aefriol said to himself, “I thought the Dead Zone would have destroyed him by now. No matter.”

Then he turned to face Nyssa, “We should make sure that she does not spread word to the Doctor! We are not about to let her, that Time Lord or anyone else spoil our plans.”

Nyssa nodded, “I understand.”

The two joined hands and headed to the kitchen to meet with Natasha, Laura, Lila, Nathaniel, Cooper, Tegan and the Doctor.

“I am making breakfast. You hungry?” Laura asked.

“No thank you.” Aefriol kindly answered, “I think we should be heading off.”

“So soon?” the Doctor asked, “Adric, what is going on?”

“There is more going on than you think.” Tegan stated.

“What she means is,” Nyssa answered for Aefriol, “Adric is still a bit shaken from a horrible dream that he had last night. Something about his brother he told me.”

“So I see.” the Doctor nodded, “I notice that sometimes you lack an appetite when you have those kind of dreams.”

Nyssa nodded at Aefriol and the being nodded, as he realized that was a good way to cover up for what had really happened.

“We had breakfast though.” Natasha stated, “Laura, we thank you for letting us spend the night, but we really should be going.”

“Are you sure?” Laura asked.

“More sure than you know.”

Laura brought the Doctor, Tegan, Aefriol, Nyssa, Natasha and Lila, who insisted on going with them for this ride, headed back to the school where the TARDIS was.

_Prumiva, meet us at the school. We will be there momentarily. _

_I shall be there right away, Master Aefriol. _

The group arrived at the school where Aefriol was able to convince the Doctor to hand him the key to the TARDIS so that he and Nyssa could go inside.

“Doctor, I do not think you should've done that.” Tegan stated.

“Why is that, Tegan?” the Doctor replied, “Adric and Nyssa just wanted to go ahead and enter the TARDIS.”

Aefriol and Nyssa were in front of the TARDIS as they met up with Prumiva.

“You are here, master!” Prumiva exclaimed, “I am so happy! So, who is this beautiful young lady that will be your new queen?”

“Prumiva,” Aefriol introduced Nyssa to his servant, “This is Nyssa of Traken. One of such beauty.”

“Indeed.”

“Shall I get ready for the time?” Nyssa asked.

“Go on.” Aefriol answered. Nyssa unlocked the door to the TARDIS and went inside. Aefriol and Prumiva joined her seconds later. They were unaware that another stowaway was coming on board as well, that being Lila Barton.

“Hide where the Doctor or that Aussie will not see you.” Aefriol told Prumiva, “I will take things from here.”

“Yes, master.” Prumiva answered before vanishing.

Aefriol was setting the coordinates for Mylithos as he was setting his plan into full swing. He finished in time for the Doctor, Natasha and Tegan to arrive.

“What are you doing?” Tegan demanded.

“You should not worry about what I am doing.” Aefriol replied, “I was only setting up coordinates for our next location. I think we are in need of what the Doctor calls a holiday.”

“I can agree on that.” Natasha replied.

“Well,” the Doctor replied as the doors to the TARDIS closed, “where ever you have decided to take us, I think it might just be a good idea to have a holiday myself.”

The TARDIS dematerialized and was on its way to the planet Mylithos.

“Where is Nyssa?” the Doctor asked.

“She is at her quarters.” Aefriol answered, “She will join us shortly.”

“Okay then.”

The group was startled hearing a noise. Natasha moved some boxes that were nearby and was surprised to see Lila as she had stowaway at the TARDIS.

“Lila?!” Natasha exclaimed.


	10. Mylithos Bound

“What does Aefriol want with Nyssa?” Adric asked.

“From my understanding of the legends,” Gamora answered, “he plans to make her his queen and she will rule the universe as you know it by his side.”

“What will that mean for her and my little brother?” Varsh then asked.

“Nothing good.” Gamora shook her head.

“Well save me the suspense!”

Gamora looked around seeing Adric, Varsh, Katarina, Sara and Clint all surrounding her. She knew they were insisting on an answer.

“You can tell us, Gamora.” Katarina told her, “We all know that it is bad, just go on and tell us.”

“The Nyssa you know will be lost forever,” Gamora bluntly answered, “Her body will remain tainted by the darkness that Aefriol placed her under. Not only that, Aefriol will be able to keep Adric's body for all of eternity once he succeeds with the wedding ceremony.”

“We cannot let that happen!” Adric exclaimed, worried for his friends and his own life.

“Adric is right.” Varsh nodded in agreement, “We got to warn the Doctor about all this before it becomes too late to do so.”

“But how will we be able to do that?” Sara asked.

“We need to head to the platform.” Gamora answered, “From there, you will be able to warn the Doctor about what is going on and have him to stop Aefriol from his domination of the universe.”

Adric hurried to the platform that Gamora directed him to and Clint followed shortly after that as he was wanting to see something in their world for himself, regarding one of his old friends that was still alive as far as he knew.

“Where are you going?” Gamora asked.

“I have to see something for myself.” Clint answered, “Adric said he saw Natasha and my family before you got him safely here. I want to see for myself.”

“We cannot argue with him there.” Sara smirked happily.

“I can understand. Go.” Gamora nodded, motioning Clint to proceed with what he was wanting to do.

At the TARDIS, the Doctor, Natasha, Tegan and Aefriol all were face to face with Lila, as they discovered that she had stowed away on the TARDIS.

“What is the meaning of this?!” the Doctor exclaimed, “Another stowaway?!”

“That is what I was wondering,” Natasha stated before asking, “Lila, what are you doing in the TARDIS?”

“I wanted to find myself an adventure.” Lila answered, “I was getting fed up with my life at home, getting pushed to the point where I did not know if I could last especially after Dad died.”

Natasha took a step back. She had a feeling that either her or Cooper would end up running away from home after Clint died, but she had no idea who it would be. She knew it would not be Nathaniel as he was too attached to his mother to do so.

“Doctor,” Natasha spoke, “Mind if I give this suggestion.”

“Sure,” the Doctor replied, “What would that be?”

“I knew something like this would happen.” Natasha suggested, “I knew that either her or Cooper would decide to run away from home, given their home life as of lately. You would not mind if Lila stays here under my care, yeah?”

“Fine then.” the Doctor replied, “until Lila decides to return to her senses, she can stay here with us. However, she is under YOUR supervision. Got it?”

“Yes, Doc....Doctor.” Natasha nodded.

“Good.”

Tegan appeared to be tense as Lila was the least of her worries and she was wanting to expose Aefriol to the Doctor as well as Natasha and Lila, albeit those two did not know Adric and Nyssa as well as she and the time lord did. She felt her head hurt upon receiving what appeared to be a telepathic message.

_I know what you are about to do, woman. I would not even try it. _

_How do you even know? _

_Oh, I can read minds my dear. I can tell what you intend to do and your life depends on it as well as your little friends and I am talking about the young girl and the red head. The time lord too! I know too well about him._

_It does not matter! You will not get away with what you are doing to my friends! You can bet on that! _

_We shall see about that._

_We shall see indeed you evil being! _

The headache stopped as Aefriol cut off his telepathic connection to the human. Tegan was amazed that she could hear his thoughts. She assumed only Nyssa could do that and figured that Aefriol was more powerful than she expected.

Shortly after that, Nyssa met up with the others at the TARDIS control room where the Doctor, Aefriol, Tegan, Natasha and Lila after changing her attire in her room. That very attire was what attracted the others' attention. Nyssa was wearing a black and brown long sleeved corset dress with stockings, a garter belt and a pair of three inch heels. Tegan looked tense at both her friend and the being that was possessing her other friend, having no choice but to remain quiet until the Doctor told her otherwise.

“You look very pretty.” Lila told the Trakenite, dense of the situation.

“So what is the occasion of you wanting to doll up?” the Doctor asked his friend as he was dense of the situation.

“It is a wonderful occasion.” Nyssa answered, “A wonderful day to dress for the occasion.”

“I can agree to that.” Aefriol replied approaching her, “You look very lovely my dear.”

“Thank you, love.” Nyssa smiled as she was happy that her lover was pleased with her new look, her attire.

“Excuse me,” Natasha couldn't help but to ask, “but what kind of occasion?”

“You will find out soon.” Aefriol answered. Aefriol sent his servant Prumiva a telepathic message.

_Prumiva, meet us at the Dominion Castle. We shall proceed with the wedding ceremony and within the next few hours, my universal conquest shall begin and this body I now obtain will be mine forever._

_Yes, master. I will get you everyone that you will need for this ceremony. _

Aefriol looked over at Nyssa, “Are you ready for your new life, my love?”

“Yes my dear.” Nyssa answered, “I am ready.”

“Adric?” the Doctor was rather surprised upon learning that they were now at Mylithos, “Just how do you know about the Planet Mylithos.”

“What about it?” Lila asked.

“It is too familiar.” the Doctor answered.

Aefriol gently grabbed Nyssa by the hand before they both vanished in black mist which took the Doctor, Tegan, Natasha and Lila by surprise.

“Does he always do that?” Natasha asked.

“No.” the Doctor answered quickly, “That is definitely not what he always does.”

“So there is something off about your friend?” Lila asked. The time lord quickly nodded.

“Okay. Yeah,” the Doctor stated in surprise, “that was definitely not Adric.”


End file.
